


Sheith Month 2019

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, After Divorce, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Kisses, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Prompts for Sheith month7-1 Marriage/Divorce 7-2 Biggest Fear 7-3 Twenty-Four Hours 7-4 Free Day 7-5 Creation/Destruction 7-6 Business 7-7 Public7-8 Worship/Obsession 7-9 Trapped 7-10 Ten cents 7-11 Free day 7-12 Lawless/Lawful 7-13 Reunion 7-14Pent-up/Chastity7-15 Escape 7-16 Unrequited 7-17 Eighteen 7-18 Free Day 7-19 Teacher/Student 7-20 Whispers 7-21 Somnophilia7-22 Age/Age gap 7-23 Amnesia 7-24 Seven Minutes 7-25 Free day 7-26 Confession/Listen 7-27 Tattoos 7-28 Reversed Roles7-29 Mistake/Trouble 7-30 Gasoline 7-31 Three Wishes





	1. Recovering from Divorce

Shiro is a little nervous he is meeting up with Keith for the first time since he has been divorced. He doesn't blame Curtis for wanting out when he realized how broken Shiro was. Matt and the others were quite angry with Curtis. Matt pointing out that he chose to marry a war hero. Someone who had been tortured and abused then went on and battled in a universal war.

He checked himself in the mirror again. He was back again in his uniform. The Altas once he stepped inside her hull light up and started her functions. That had caused a lot of searing and Slav’s I told all of you Shiro was the key to Altas. She was docked outside of Altea.

Shiro checked his casual outfit; jeans, tight white t-shirt, his new leather jacket, and boots. He slips on his sunglasses. “You got this. What's the worst thing that could happen Shirogane? Does he only want to be friends? Oh well.” He leaves his quarters and heads to where he was meeting Keith. 

Shiro walks up to see Keith standing by himself. Keith is clad in tight black jeans looks like a tight red t-shirt, a new to Shiro leather jacket. Keith’s hair was long and braided. “Hey Keith,” he calls out.

Keith looks over at him. His purple eyes widen. They dart to the hand that one held Shiro’s wedding band it is now bare. “Shiro?” Keith was always good at asking a million questions with just one word.

As he moves to close the distance, “my life news. I’m divorced. My ex could not handle my nightmares, night terrors or any of the PTSD episodes I was experiencing. I’m in therapy for these things as well.” He pauses taking in his best friend’s pursed lips. “Anything wrong?”

Keith looks at him. He tilts his head as if examining Shiro. He most likely was. “We never talked about.” Shiro’s eyes are drawn to the scar on Keith’s face.

“No, we have not. I’ve run from that and hurt myself because of it.” Shiro looks down at his boots his feeling washing over him in a way he did not like. “I fell into a relationship because I did not think things through.” Shiro feels the heat of his embarrassment across his skin.

He sees Keith’s boot tips join his boots. He feels his cool hands on his face tilting him up to look into violet eyes that always reminded Shiro of galaxies. “Shiro.” Keith’s voice has a catch in it as he speaks his name. Shiro always loved the way Keith said his name.

“Kuron wants me to extend his apologies to you. He probably wanted me to do that a long time ago.” Shiro pauses. “I met him when Allura brought my spirit into this body. I told him he tried his best. He was not at fault. Then I forgot and then life happened. I started to remember again. I’m mad at myself because of it.”

“Shiro.”

“I, I should say we are sorry about the scar.”

“There is no need for either one of you to apologize.” Keith points out. “Neither one of you was in control.” Shiro looks into Keith’s kind understanding eyes. “I forgave you both a long time ago. I’m still hurt over the wedding.”

“I’m a fool who ran from something so real it scared me to my bones,” Shiro confessed. “I know you told me that you love us. We love you. I am just scared.”

“Oh Shiro,” Keith smiles lightly, “they tell you to marry your best friend for a reason, silly angel man.”

Shiro laughs and Keith kisses him silent.


	2. Biggest Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's beggest fear.

Shiro was looking around the new to him home on the lake. He only shared his lake with three other houses with the gods only know how many people. He could see boats on their docks and sometimes hear their laughter across from his spot on the lake. He had been told by his realtor he’d be the only one here year-round. The others were only here in the summer. 

He set up an Adirondack chair with a side table on his dock. He made his way out there clad in only his swimming trunks. He places his coffee on the table. And starts going through his phone checking his messages. Then he finds some classical music to meditate too from his chair.

A few hours later he hears a boat motor and laughter. He frowns as the boat motor stops. He hears a Cuban accented voice. “If you don’t like the way I drive the boat swim back.” There was a splash. A laugh and the boat speeds off as whoever was pushed into the water struggles.

Shiro moves his lifeguard training from a few summers ago coming to him quickly. He surface dives and swims with strong strokes out to a floundering in a panic swimmer. He reaches the other swimmer. “Calm down,” His voice reaches the panicked person and they calm as Shiro wraps them up in his arms and starts swimming back to his place which is closer. They walk up to his beach. Shiro helps the person sit down on the sand. He realizes that this person is a very handsome male. Who’s chest is still heaving. 

“Hello, I’m Shiro,” Shiro smiles warmly. “What just happened?”

The pretty young man turns to him and looks at him with some of the prettiest purple eyes he has ever seen. He feels his breath catch in his lungs. “I’m Keith. That was Lance. He must have forgotten that I don’t know how to swim.”

“You could have drowned,” Shiro rubs his forehead. He looks back at the lake. “You don’t throw people out of boats who cannot swim.”

“He probably thought I was lying.” Keith sighs.

Shiro runs his bionic hand through his white hair. “That does not matter. You still don’t toss people off boats.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I cannot let you go back there. It would not sit well with me.”

“They are also my roommates.”

“You need new roommates.” Shiro looks at him. “You don’t treat the water like that. You could have died if I had not seen what happened.”

He looks at the beautiful now blushing Keith. “I just realized something. Thank you for shaving my life.”

“You are welcome. Do you want to learn how to swim? I’ll teach you.”

“Yeah, that be cool.”


End file.
